


Movie Night

by 9r7g5h



Series: Creampuff Week [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Gen, Movie Night, They are quite lovely to watch, Yaaay movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night was difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sadly, I couldn’t really come up with something good for movie night plot wise, so I kind of used it as a chance to just explore what I think the characters’ favorite kinds of movies might be. Hopefully you guys enjoy! Happy Creampuff Week! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla. U by Kotex does.

Movie night had always been an issue.

Carmilla, actually not surprisingly, considering her constant desire for books and knowledge, liked documentaries. Rich with information about the past, so much of which she had missed, or about the present, which she still often found herself confused about despite her ability to adapt, or even about the future, where scientists talked about the possibility of one day living among the stars and the most likely candidates for that home- documentaries were her favorite, especially when well sourced and supported.

It was either those or movies like The Fountain, movies that delved into the philosophical nature of humanity itself with seven different plots that made no sense until you read through the tv tropes page four hours later. Movies that purposely made you feel stupid, all so you could feel smarter later when you realized you were over complicating it the entire time.

LaFontaine, on the other hand, despite the fact that their own lives were already one, preferred horror movies. Ghosts, serial killers, monsters created in labs that hunted their creator down and exacted their revenge- they craved those movies almost like a drug, especially when the horror in their own lived began to dull.

“Because,” they had explained once, when Perry had asked, “they’re the most truthful. The good guys don’t always win, people will die, and there’s only so much you can do. Just like us, though I hope we’re in one of the ones where we at least survive, if not thrive.”

That, and the fake blood and organs in the B list movies were always good for a laugh.

Kirsch liked comedies, simple plots with some slapstick and maybe a naked girl or two, especially when they could all sit down with some beer or wine and relax. Something he didn’t have to think about, not when their real lives forced him to think upside down and inside out to try and understand the world their little group of mostly normal people had been thrust into. Perhaps with a little bit of romance mixed in, if he could convince the rest of the group to watch it, because what better thing than love to go with laughter?

Movies where no one died, especially when the main heroes had done everything right, and where, in the end, everything was okay. Maybe not perfect- perhaps the main characters everyone had been rooting for didn’t actually end up together, perhaps the bank robbery didn’t end up with everyone rich beyond their wildest dreams, but at least no girlfriends or bros were dead and there was actually hope for the future. Where at least everything was okay.

Danny, unsurprisingly, preferred action movies, a fact Carmilla had made fun of her for for a week. Whether it be spy action, mob action, revenge action, the primary genre didn’t play too much of a part in her decision- if people who deserved it got punched, she was in. Though, she had taken quite a shine to the ‘supernatural action’ films, where hunters fought against the ‘evils of the night,’ protecting their little villages from the creatures and saving those who couldn’t save themselves.

Her cat-with-a-mouse smirk whenever someone stabbed a vampire in one of those movies had been the cause of more than one prank war between her and Carmilla, only stopped when Laura and Betty had put their feet down and demanded a cease-fire. Which, the two of them being whipped by their women like they were, happened instantly, though it was more like a temporary truce than anything else.

Perry, amazingly, wanted sci-fi. Movies were the one medium that was supposed to be weird, that was supposed to transport you out into another world with fantastic creatures, that was supposed to be a break from normal reality. She had gotten better over the months; it wasn’t a rare sight to see her with stake-making materials or preparing a glass of blood for Carmilla alongside dinner for everyone else. But she still had her moments, when the strange was quiet, where she tried, for a few seconds, to pretend that everything was normal. That there wasn’t a giant anglerfish demigod in a hole less than a mile away, and instead they were just a bunch of friends sharing a house together. Friends who ate pizza and watched movies, which were strange, together on normal nights when they didn’t have class in the morning or homework.

It was a coping mechanism, messy as it was, but one that, when indulged in on occasion, helped her get through the rest of the days when the weird was too prevalent and she had to be hardcore. 

Betty wanted romances, though it had to be the right kind of romance. Not the ones where one member of the relationship just sat around and waited for the other to jump through a window and sweep them up and off their feet. It had to be one where both members participated, where both fought for the right to be together, side by side and hand in hand. Where everything was against them, but still they got together in the end.

For all her talk about how movies and television shortened attention spans (which Laura constantly called bull on, because obviously whatever study that came to that conclusion hadn’t included fans of Netflix Original shows, where every single episode was posted on day one and most of the fandom knew the season finale by day two), she was a sap for the happy endings those movies often had.

With such different, conflicting preferences, movie night was often an issue, an issue that it fell upon her, as the resident lover of all things so long as it was well done, to fix.

Which was why, more often than not, Laura just threw all the movie titles given to her into a hat, pulled one out at random, glared at it in disgust, and put on something from Disney.


End file.
